Quatrella
by sio-san
Summary: A fun take of the ever-loved classic Cinderella. 3x4, 1x2, 6x9, HxC, 5xS


Quatrella: part 1

**Disclaimer**- No I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I won Cinderella.  And I'm not going to thank you for rubbing my nose in it either.  ***cold-shoulder*** Anywho, don't sue.  Do you honestly think I would be writing if I had the money to go out shopping?

**Warnings**- Oh boy…yaoi, yuri, het…It's all good!  Umm…probably rated R.  I have twisted the ever-loved fairy tale of Cinderella to suit my need.  If you don't like it…well, be-gone you bore! J  Enjoy!

Couples: 3x4, 1x2. 6x9, HxC(strange but necessary), 5xS

Sorry for any OOCness but I had to, honest…my muses had me in a choke hold. J

~*~*~

Narrator- Once upon a time, long, long ago- Wait a minute…Just how long **is** long, long ago?  That's very vague mind you.  For some, long, long ago is yesterday!  So how does that really make any sense what so ever?  It's like that far, far away crap.  Can we have some mileage here?  And come-

***Slap***

Ahhh…Thank you.  Anyways…Let's get this show on the road.

~*~*~

Quatre sat wistfully in the corner of the kitchen, daydreaming of meeting his one true love, that tall dark and handsome knight that would someday take him away and make mad passionate

***Ahem***

Quatre was a strange boy, 15 years of age, yet trussed up like a servant wench.  **Wench** being the operative word here.  His father had died a long time ago, but no so long ago that he hadn't had time to remarry when Quatre's mother died when he was two.  He married a vindictive witch (You know what that should really start with) named Dorothy.  Dorothy was a cruel stepmother who was also a few marbles too short to play the game.  She spoiled her own daughters rotten.  She also mistook Quatre for a girl, calling him Quatrella even when his father insisted he was truly a boy.  Therefore, boys clothing was inappropriate for the **dear** girl.  

Anyways, when Quatre's father died from a bad heart (or rat poison cleverly slipped into his coffee…which ever you prefer), Dorothy immediately became worse.  Yes, it was a possible occurrence.  

Quatre was forced into the duty of a serving wench, clothing and all.  He looked after the whole house and the acres of land that surrounded it.  He cooked, cleaned, laundered, served, and groomed.  Everything.

Meanwhile, Relena and Catherine were not required to lift a dainty finger.  They were well taken care of and they knew it.  Relena being the more regal of the two, Cathy at least occasionally helped.

Today. Everyone had left for a shopping trip.  Well, everyone but Quatre of course.  While they were out spending countless amounts of cash, he had been left home with a list of chores ranging from cleaning the kitchen with the new toothbrush he had gotten for Christmas, to cleaning out the outhouse he and the horsemen were forced to use, because it was making the front lawn smell.  God forbid they allow anyone else to use **their** indoor plumbing.

Quatre had completed the list of chores and was now waiting for his family to arrive home with their new clothing and trinkets needing to be put away.  

It was a sad life he lived but he didn't think his father would have approved of him leaving three women all alone to their own destructive devises.

Still, it was midday and they probably wouldn't be home till almost dark.  So Quatre just sat and pondered some more.  Absent, mindedly, he picked at the loose threads of his thin cotton dress covered only by a thin apron with his breeched hidden underneath.  It was really ridiculous what they made him where, even if he did wear his breeches underneath.

Taking a chance, knowing he wouldn't be caught, he took off his dress and slid on a soft cotton shirt, happy to be rid of the aforementioned constricting garment.  The breeches were as thread bare as the rest of his garments and tight from being just a tad to small.  Still they kept him warm under the servant dress and they were much more comfortable than that girly torture mechanism they referred to as pantaloons, or unmentionables.  Who would want underwear that uncomfortable anyways?

Lost in though, Quatre almost missed the first sounds of horses approaching.  Thinking it was his step family returning he grabbed his dress and ran to the window to double check.

Thankfully, it was just two travelers, yet they still stopped in front of the house.  Dropping the dress, Quatre walked out the door and stood on the front steps.

"May I help you?  I'm sorry but the ladies of the house aren't here at the moment," he called to the travelers.

The most beautiful man Quatre had ever seen answered back, his bangs hung across his face, his eyes an enchanting green.  "We do not search for you lady.  We have traveled far an only ask a glass of water if you would be so kind."

Quatre smiled.  "You must think me daft and inconsiderate.  Of course, I'll be right back with a cup you can use for and you may help yourself to our well.  Feel free to treat your horses as well, beautiful creatures like those must be treated such."

Quatre turned and went to fetch the cup for the handsome man and his companion.

~*~*~

Trowa's eyes trailed after the beautiful vision walking back inside.

"It doesn't appear as though he recognizes you, your highness," Wufei commented curiously.

The normally aloof Trowa laughed.  His spirits always high when spending time with his close friend and cousin, Wufei.  "I don't imagine that, so far from the city, a servant would recognize royalty."

"A good point I suppose," Wufei relented, and then he saw the sparkle in Trowa's eye.  "So that's the way of it, eh?  You fancy the boy.  Your poor, dear, parents, how will Uncle Zechs feel when he learns there will be no grandbabies.  Your mother cares too much for true love to allow it to bother her, she'd just set you up with every available male she could find."

"Why do you think I haven't told them yet?  At least I haven't gone and fallen for the palace cook.  Sally told me to take good care of you while you're with me, by the way.  Do you suppose you'll ever make an honest woman out of her?  Though it would be sad to lose such a good cook."

"She should be birthing children, not working.  And I've already proposed, but the damnable woman says she won't allow me to marry her and betray my family by marrying some one beneath my station.  As though I'm not strong enough to handle my own family," Wufei snorted.

"The dragon has met his match," Trowa said lightly.

"Here's your cup, sir," Quatre offered, interrupting the conversation.

"We thank you for your kindness," Trowa said with a small smile and then walked the cup to the well.  He filled it and both he and Wufei drank greedily.  Replenished, he gave the cup back.  "Is there anything I might be able to do for you to thank you for your kindness?"

Quatre blushed a thousand shades of red.  He knew the chances of ever seeing this man again were slim-to-none.  And he was such a beautiful man.  Therefore he gathered his courage.

"I would, sir, since I have never seen a man of such beauty as you possess, ask if you might give me my first kiss.  I would understand if you say nay…"

"Nonsense!"  Trowa interrupted, unbelieving his luck.  " Tis a simple thing to do for what you've done for us."

Wufei had to hold himself back from laughing at the ironic scene playing out before him because he, of course, never laughed.

Trowa leaned over and caught the blonde's face between his palms.  Tilting Quatre's chin, he pressed his lips to his.  They were warm and soft.  The kiss was gentle and it was sweet, it was magical.  Lifting his head, Trowa smiled into the other man's eyes.

"I bid you good-bye," He said, and then he and his companion once again headed off down the road.

Quatre watched them leave, his lips tingling from his very first kiss.  He had lost his heart to a traveling stranger, he didn't even know his name.

Sadly, he walked back indoors.

What a stupid thing he had done.

~*~*~

t.b.c.


End file.
